


Moonlight

by Kiiyah



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst?, I don't know, M/M, Two Shot, Unrequited Love, based off a vixx song, moonlight hana kaze
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 05:29:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9976382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiiyah/pseuds/Kiiyah
Summary: Taekwoon has a painful crush on the maknae. Will he ever give into his feelings, or will his feelings cave him in?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was based off Moonlight, from VIXX's Hana Kaze(Japanese Release).
> 
> If you know the lyrics, that you know what I'm getting at, yes.
> 
> It not required thay you know them, though, so don't worry

>  

There were times the soul needed space to breath, but Taekwoon thinks he's had too much of it. It was when the clock struck 12am that he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep.

 

This was the third night he'd been like this. It was a bit unfair,  that the object of his sleeplessness rested in the room next to his. The amount of sleep he'd get  in night was so small, he was sure that if Hakyeon had found out, he'd secretly slip sleeping pills into his drink the night after. 

 

No joke. He'd done it before.  That's motherly Cha leader for you. 

 

It wasn't good for him to be like this, knowing that he had a schedule the next day. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes, various fantasies would play out like clockwork, distracting his mind from mich needed rest. It was unnerving, to say the least.

 

The worst thing about it was the thought that he's been working all day, and even though he was desperately tired, his body just would not rest.

 

Taekwoon stared at hands. They were pretty large enough for man his age. Sanghyuk's were just a bit larger. Funny. Considering how small they had been when they first met. To think, Sanghyuk couldn't even look at him in the eyes then.

 

Of course, that was in the past. Things were different now. Now it was Taekwoon was the one who couldn't properly look at the maknae. 

 

He sighed. This was harder to hide than he originally thought.

 

 

 

 

7:00 am, his phone promptly buzzed and fell on the floor. It didn't rouse him immediately, but the sound of Hakyeon ringing a bell did.Though he wasn't just ringing it, there was also the small megaphone that he was using as well. Great. Whoever have gave him that as a present(a fan, probably) must have been asking for it. Not that he hated the sound of Hakyeon's voice, more rather the fact that hearing it at 7am and only getting two hours of sleep made the whole ordeal so much more- annoying.

 

"Get up! Get up my children!" The eldest elately yelled through out the house. "We have quite a day ahead of us!"

 

Hongbin must have said something offensive, earning him a smack loud enough to be heard from inside Taekwoon's room.

 

Taekwoon groaned as he turned over and covered his head with a pillow.  "Please" he grumbled "Not now".

 

Seconds later Hakyeon was banging on his door. "Taekwoonie, if you don't get up and open the door this minute, I going to unlock it and pour water on your God damn head! Don't think I'm not going to do it!"

 

More banging ensued, ceasing suddenly when a very groggy Taekwoon opened the door.

 

"I'm awake you know."  Have been for hours, Taekwoon sullenly thought.

 

"Great, now go eat breakfast. We have a lot to do today."

 

 

 

Turns out Hakyeon was pulling his leg about all the work. Which somehow didn't make him any less relieved. A couple of photo shoots, plus practice for their new album, and they had the rest of the day off.

 

Gratefully, this was one of their better days.

 

As soon as practice ended, he was out. Seriously, trying to dance seductively while appearing innocent was hard enough, but with Sanghyuk's eyes on him, tripping on his own feet became a common occurrence.

 

God, why was it so hard to look at him. Taekwoon swore he could feel his fingers twitched everytime he saw Sanghyuk brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

Eyes.

What was so special about the maknae's eyes? He'd gotten so many compliments about his own, but what about the youngest?

 

There was something about it the pair that he couldn't describe. The closest thing he could compare it to was a beacon. Those bright, sparkling lights that stand atop of lighthouses, searching the darkness for missing, broken, or lost boats.

 

He was that lost boat. The one that was caught in the dead of the light, aching, wanting, but never obtaining.

 What existence was he living?

 

 

 It was 11:00pm when the van pulled up to the dorm. Taekwoon stepped out the car, stretching his joints, wincing when he felt his should pop rather painfully. Maybe tonight he would finally get the sleep he 

 

There were times the soul needed space to breath, but Taekwoon thinks he's had too much of it. It was when the clock struck 12am that he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep.

 

 

 

This was the third night he'd been like this. It was a bit unfair,  that the object of his sleeplessness rested in the room next to his. The amount of sleep he'd get  in night was so small, he was sure that if Hakyeon had found out, he'd secretly slip sleeping pills into his drink the night after. 

 

 

 

No joke. He'd done it before.  That's motherly Cha leader for you. 

 

 

 

It wasn't good for him to be like this, knowing that he had a schedule the next day. It seemed like every time he closed his eyes, various fantasies would play out like clockwork, distracting his mind from mich needed rest. It was unnerving, to say the least.

 

 

 

The worst thing about it was the thought that he's been working all day, and even though he was desperately tired, his body just would not rest.

 

 

 

Taekwoon stared at hands. They were pretty large enough for man his age. Sanghyuk's were just a bit larger. Funny. Considering how small they had been when they first met. To think, Sanghyuk couldn't even look at him in the eyes then.

 

 

 

Of course, that was in the past. Things were different now. Now it was Taekwoon was the one who couldn't properly look at the maknae. 

 

 

 

He sighed. This was harder to hide than he originally thought.

 

 

 

 

 

7:00 am, his phone promptly buzzed and fell on the floor. It didn't rouse him immediately, but the sound of Hakyeon ringing a bell did.Though he wasn't just ringing it, there was also the small megaphone that he was using as well. Great. Whoever have gave him that as a present(a fan, probably) must have been asking for it. Not that he hated the sound of Hakyeon's voice, more rather the fact that hearing it at 7am and only getting two hours of sleep made the whole ordeal so much more- annoying.

 

 

 

"Get up! Get up my children!" The eldest elately yelled through out the house. "We have quite a day ahead of us!"

 

 

 

Hongbin must have said something offensive, earning him a smack loud enough to be heard from inside Taekwoon's room.

 

 

 

Taekwoon groaned as he turned over and covered his head with a pillow.  "Please" he grumbled "Not now".

 

 

 

Seconds later Hakyeon was banging on his door. "Taekwoonie, if you don't get up and open the door this minute, I going to unlock it and pour water on your God damn head! Don't think I'm not going to do it!"

 

 

 

More banging ensued, ceasing suddenly when a very groggy Taekwoon opened the door.

 

 

 

"I'm awake you know."  Have been for hours, Taekwoon sullenly thought.

 

 

 

"Great, now go eat breakfast. We have a lot to do today."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out Hakyeon was pulling his leg about all the work. Which somehow didn't make him any less relieved. A couple of photo shoots, plus practice for their new album, and they had the rest of the day off.

 

 

 

Gratefully, this was one of their better days.

 

 

 

As soon as practice ended, he was out. Seriously, trying to dance seductively while appearing innocent was hard enough, but with Sanghyuk's eyes on him, tripping on his own feet became a common occurrence.

 

 

 

God, why was it so hard to look at him. Taekwoon swore he could feel his fingers twitched everytime he saw Sanghyuk brushed the hair out of his eyes. 

 

 

 

Eyes.

 

 

 

What was so special about the maknae's eyes? He'd gotten so many compliments about his own, but what about the youngest?

 

 

 

There was something about it the pair that he couldn't describe. The closest thing he could compare it to was a beacon. Those bright, sparkling lights that stand atop of lighthouses, searching the darkness for missing, broken, or lost boats.

 

 

 

He was that lost boat. The one that was caught in the dead of the light, aching, wanting, but never obtaining.

 

 

 

What existence was he living?

 

 

 It was 11:00pm when the van pulled up to the dorm. Taekwoon stepped out the car, stretching his joints, wincing when he felt his should pop rather painfully. Maybe tonight he would finally get the sleep he needed. The emphasis being on "maybe".

 

It was no surprise that he'd been so wrapped up in his thoughts lately, that talking to the other members had happened so little in the day.

 

 "Taekwoon has been so quiet today." He could hear Wonshik say. As if he wasn't there. Great.

 

He made it to the door(he was slow walking) and inserted the key,  quickly turning it , than pulling out. He left the door open for the rest them to enter.

 

"Thanks a lot Wonshik, now you made our little lion angry." Hakyeon said, chopping his neck.

 

"Hey, I wasn't trying too. I was just stating the obvious, even though he's quiet all the time."

 

"Well it wasn't benefiting anybody, now was it?"

 

"You guys, he's still in the same room. Stop talking as if he wasn't here. Hippocrits, sheesh." Sanghyuk says, mumbling the last part under his breath.

 

Hakyeon chopped his neck, but it was too playful to really be considered a punishment. 

 

Hongbin made his way to the kitchen, while Ken to the shower, and the rest of them into the living area.

 

Taekwoon, however, was in his room. He was being so antisocial lately. Especially to his friends. The last he called his mom was a month ago.

 

He needed to get a better grip on himself. He needed to let go of this crush.

 

There was knock on his door.

 

"Hey it's Sanghyuk. Can I come in?


End file.
